Straw Hat
by summer dash
Summary: Topi jerami merupakan benda yang sangat penting bagi Luffy, bahkan terkadang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan nyawanya. Itu sebabnya tidak semua orang boleh menyentuhnya. Fanon


Bagi Luffy topi jerami yang selalu ia gunakan adalah hal yang terpenting baginya. Bahkan terkadang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan nyawanya. Topi milik Shanks, idolanya itu merupakan bentuk perwujudan perjanjian antara dirinya dan Shanks. Janji diantara dua pria dewasa.

Straw Hat

One Piece belongs To Eichiro Oda

Fanon, OOC

Luffy memandang topi jerami miliknya dengan tatapan murung. Sesekali ia bahkan menarik nafas panjang, hal yang tidak biasanya pemuda itu lakukan. Robin yang sedari tadi membaca di dek kapal, menjadi sedikit penasaran. Ia segera menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan beranjak dari tempat duduk santainya.

"Ada apa _Sencho-san_?" Tanya Robin saat sudah berada di dekat kepala sunny go, tempat favorit Luffy. Luffy menengok ke arah Robin, dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut dengan bagian bawah bibir yang dimajukan.

"Lihat ini Robin," Luffy menjulurkan topinya, tampak sebuah lubang besar berada di tengah-tengah topinya. "Topiku rusak."

"_Ara_… apakah itu akibat pertarungan kemarin?" Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan sang arkeolog. "Apa kau ingin aku memperbaikinya? Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya." Luffy menelengkan kepala ke arah kanan dan menyedekapkan tangannya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak begitu nyaman jika orang lain menyentuhnya." Robin menaikkan alisnya. Tak biasanya sang kapten serius seperti itu. Nampaknya topi itu benar-benar penting baginya.

"Kalau begi—" ucapan Robin terpotong saat terdengar suara pintu dapur di banting dengan keras.

"Makan malaaaaam! Nami-_swaaaaaaan_, Robin _cwaaaaaaan_, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat rendah kalori untuk kalian berduaa," teriak Sanji sambil melakukan gerakan memutar dari dalam dapur. Robin yang melihat tingkah sang koki kapal hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-_san_."

"_Mellorieeeeneeeee_~" teriak Sanji sambil menari memutar ke arah Robin. Mata pemuda blonde itu membentuk hati.

"DAGIIINGGG!" Luffy menggunakan topinya kembali dan pergi berlari ke dapur "Sanji! Berikan aku daging yang banyak! Shishishishishi…. "

"Ah, dia melupakan masalah topinya."

…

Nami sedang duduk di kursi santai sambil menatap bintang yang berhamburan di atas laut. Ia bukanlah serang gadis yang berjiwa romantis, akan tetapi pemandangan itu selalu bisa membuat pikirannya jernih. Seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa Nami? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ah, tidak. Pemandangan malam ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan." Robin melihat ke atas langit dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar."

"Hm… Robin?" Robin menggumam menjawab panggilan Nami. "Tadi aku sempat melihatmu berbicara dengan Luffy, apakah kalian membicarakan sesuatu? Saat makan malam tadi sepertinya dia agak aneh."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Robin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menurutnya kelakuan Luffy saat makan malam tadi sama seperti biasanya, ia masih merebut makanan milik Ussop dan seperti biasanya memancing amarah Sanji karena berusaha merebut makanannya dan Nami.

"Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku pikir itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kalian," gumam Nami lirih.

"Oh, mungkin itu karena topi jerami miliknya berlubang karena pertarungan kemari." Robin melirik ke arah Nami. Ia melihat bahwa tubuh gadis itu yang tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit rileks. Nampaknya sedari tadi ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luffy.

"Hah, si bodoh itu. sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang agar berkelahi dengan hati-hati. Apa dia mau mendengarnya? Bah, tentu saja tidak. " Robin mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Nami yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat si bodoh itu. aku akan memperbaiki topinya, atau dia akan murung seperti itu terus. Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau menghadapi Luffy yang sedang merajuk."

"_Sencho-san_ mengijinkanmu menyentuh topinya?" Nami memandang Robin dengan tatapan bingung. "Tentu saja, siapa yang selama ini memperbaikinya kalau bukan aku? Ia selalu berkelahi dengan brutal. Suatu hari aku bahkan harus memperbaikinya total karena topi itu sudah hampir hancur. Huh, lain kali aku akan memasang tarif saat ia memintaku untuk memperbaikinya."

"Hmm…."

"Ada apa Robin?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Lebih baik kau segera menemui Luffy."

"Ah baiklah, malam Robin." Nami melangkah menuju ke arah kamar para pria, dan membanting pintunya hingga terbuka "LUFFYYY! Kemarikan topimu! Aku akan memperbaikinya!"

"OSHHHH!" terdengar suara sahutan Luffy dari dalam kamar.

"Selamat malam, Nami." Ucap Robin dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti terkulum di wajahnya.

…

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat para pria—terkecuali Sanji yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan di dapur, dan Chopper sedang memancing di bagian samping kapal. Nampak Luffy sedang bersenandung senang menunggu umpan pancing miliknya dimakan oleh monster laut yang besar.

"Hei Luffy, sepertinya topimu sudah diperbaiki," ucap Robin ambil melirik ke arah topi Luffy yang kini nampak seperti baru.

"Ah iya! Kemarin malam Nami memperbaikinya untukku," jawab Luffy dengan santai. Robin nampak berpikir sejenak, wanita itu sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan sang kapten, agar pembicaraannya tidak terdengar oleh kru yang lain.

"Luffy, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu. Apa kau ingin bertanya tentang yang mana yang lebih enak antara daging monster laut atau monster hutan?" Robin terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Luffy. Bagi pemuda itu daging memang segalanya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau mengijinkan Nami menyentuh topimu, sementara aku tidak?"

"Hm? Bukankah itu tugas Nami?" Robin memandang takjub ke arah Luffy.

"Jika aku, Chopper, atau yang lain ingin memperbaikinya, apakah kau mau?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu kan tugas Nami. Jadi hanya Nami yang boleh memperbaikinya."

"Topi itu penting bagimu kan?"

"Tentu saja! ini topi berharga pemberian Shanks!" ucap Luffy dengan tegas.

"Apa itu berarti kau hanya mengijinkan orang yang berharga bagimu untuk menyentuhnya?" Luffy memandang Robin dengan bingung. terkadang Robin memang susah dimengerti pikirannya. Sama seperti Nami.

"Tentu."

"Kau mengijinkan Nami menyentuhnya. Apa itu artinya dia berharga bagimu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku tidak akan memberikan topi ini padamu!" ucap Luffy sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Robin.

"Hahahaha, tidak tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya." Ucap Robin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Rupanya dugaanku benar, hihihihihi." Robin tertawa kecil sambil memegang perutnya karena geli akan sesuatu.

"Robin? Kau tidak apa-apa? Choppeeeer, sepertinya Robin aneh, kau harus segera memeriksanya!"

**END**


End file.
